


Confidential personnel

by karrt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrt/pseuds/karrt
Summary: The General doesn’t understand how this happened.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Original Child Character(s), Kylo Ren & Original Child Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Confidential personnel

The warnings came in during a meeting that seemed never ending.

Datapads pinged across the room as personnel began to file out towards the escape pods. Hux was to observe and guide those who clambered into the pods in a slight panic. He wasn’t to leave until everyone was off the ship or until he could not stay there any longer without risking his own life. 

Simple enough task really. Nothing too major. 

Except it meant that his beloved cat Millicent would likely not be making it off of the ship alive. This obviously saddened him greatly and made him understand the way forming close bonds could become deadly, but he had a job to do and he had already sent Mitaka off to gather the remaining Bridge personnel.

It would be silly to send a subordinate off to their deaths just for his cat. The other officers and higher ups would have a field day with his unprofessional misconduct.

Ren stood a few meters away from Hux, visor burning a hole into the wall opposite him. Hux could hear the squeaking noise Ren’s leather gloves were making under the immense strain they were under.

Scattered amongst the lines of the ship's workers, stood most of Ren’s Knights.

Hux had counted four of them, all staring at the same wall that Ren was but with not nearly as much anger. They were waiting, Hux realised. For what he wasn't completely sure but he could only assume it was the two missing Knights, maybe a relic of some kind Ren had left behind. 

Ren was a mess. 

His Knights had realised the second they strode into the large room. It was affecting all of them in some ways, they sensed his anger and fear, and situated themselves equal distance apart while focusing on the structure of the ship. 

Using the force, the five of them kept the ship in one piece while the Knights Cardo and Vicrul marched straight back out, towards Ren’s quarters as quickly as they could with all their armour on. 

As only a few stragglers were left to be placed into a pod, Mitaka returned and reported the entire Bridge had been evacuated. On the register, only eleven names were left. Sending Mitaka off to his designated pod, that left ten names. 

All prisoners had been evacuated, guarded by three troopers each and all remaining troopers had been sent to the main hanger and been evacuated onto large cargo ships. Phasma had informed the General that she was on her way to the pods not even thirty seconds before heavy boots could be heard approaching. Looking up from the register, Hux indicated to those looking out the pod doors at him to seal them and eject. Popping noises could be heard echoing around the large room as they ejected, two pods left empty. One for the Knights, one for the General, Ren and Phasma.

The General would rather wait here to die than to share a small space with Ren for stars knows how long. 

Okay that was slightly dramatic, he didn’t want to die, he just really really was not looking forward to sharing a pod with that particular Force user. Hux could tell he was already in an arse before they were even in the damn pod.

He understood why Ren couldn’t go with the Knights but it didn’t make him any less bitter about it. Only six beings could be in a singular pod at a time. The pods were stocked with enough supplies for seven cycles for only six people. 

Maybe he could ask one of the Knights to swap with Ren?

No, no that would be deemed unprofessional and childish, both he was not. 

He looked back at the entrance, hoping to see Phasma. Instead, he saw the two missing Knights with one of their arms full of blankets and something moving? Only ever so slightly moving, wrapped up in the blankets.

No, no he must be seeing things. Unless this thing was a relic maybe?

Hmm.

As the knights passed him and walked towards the pod he, Ren and Phasma would be boarding, he turned back towards the entrance and spotted Phasma.

“Board.” The force users voice echoed. All the Knights moved to board the pod and as Kylo entered their pod, the other two, Cardo and Vicrul, ducked out and into theirs. Ejecting moments later.

“We are still missing one.” The General stated nonchalantly, looking back at his datapad, the Knights' names were no longer on the register of missing crew members. The only names left were Hux’s, Phasma’s and Ren’s, along with a “CONFIDENTIAL PERSONNEL”, Hux couldn’t imagine having to explain that at dinners or meetings but, each to their own he supposed. 

“Name?”

“What?” The General asked, rather surprised at Rens question. He didn’t exactly know how to answer. 

“Her name General, what’s her name?” Her? Confidential personnel must have made quite the impact if Ren knew of her.

“Confidential personnel?” He sounded almost unsure. A loud, starting cracking could be heard as the ground beneath them began to shake, slowly gaining in velocity. 

“Get in the pod, Hux.”

Hux sighed, not in defeat mind you (no he would never be defeated by Ren of all people), but out of annoyances. 

Turning towards the pod, he climbed in shutting the door behind him and strapped himself in. 

As they ejected, the General couldn’t help but notice the small child sat opposite him.

It’s rather difficult to not notice such a thing when he hadn’t seen one on the ship in about six years. 

The child was terrified, shaking and crying silently, tears streaming down her reddened, blotchy face, her hair was a mess, like it hadn’t been brushed yet today, she clutched a ginger cat in her lap, her whole body shaking from fear and adrenaline. 

Ren sat next to her looking in her direction, one hand (now glove free) stroking her face lightly, attempting to calm her. It didn’t seem to work, not in the slightest.

How the fuck did a child get on his ship without him noticing? What the actual fuck? Where did Millicent come from? How did this child get his cat?

As soon as the pod began to slow down from their initial launch, Ren unbuckled himself and knelt down in front of the girl. His mask hissed as he took it off and placed it in his chair. His hand gentle as he grabbed hers, trying to pry her away from the cat. When that didn’t work, he reached to unbuckle her seatbelt. The noise and movement startled Millicent, causing her to jump away and onto the floor and sprint under Hux’s chair.

Ren picked up the girl with such care that Hux thought this was some really really weirded fever dream. 

He had never seen Ren act so carefully. 

It was unnatural and unnerving to say the least.

Hux turned to Phasma, shock evident on his face as his mouth was hanging open a little bit. Phasma’s helmet was in her lap and she too looked shocked at the display in front of her. 

Ren cradled the girl, she couldn’t have been older than five (six at a push), and she gripped at him too, her breathing increasing in speed as the seconds ticked by. 

Terrifyingly, Ren started to shift his weight from one leg to the other, rocking the girl gently. One of his hands held the back of the girl's head, trying to prove to her he was there, that she was safe, that she didn’t need to be scared anymore. Everything was okay. 

He whispered next to her ear things that Hux and Phasma couldn’t hear. Slowly but surely, her breathing began to slow to a light hiccup and sniffle. 

Kylo sat down on the chair she had been strapped into and hugged her close to his chest. He refused to look at the two opposite him, choosing to look at the cat that had taken residence underneath Hux’s chair. 

For what felt like forever, the silence was deafening and the tension was strong.

“I don’t know how they got your cat General,” The force user spoke in a low rumble , spooking the two, not that they would ever admit to it. “I didn’t tell them to.” 

It was once again quiet. Hux felt like this was not meant to be seen. The darkest, most renowned ‘evil guy’ in the galaxy, holding something so small and fragile. 

He was obviously thankful for the Knights getting his cat in the process but his curiosity towards this current situation overruled that completely.

“Confidential personnel?” Hux asked Ren quietly, almost unsure of himself. It would be rather embarrassing if he was wrong. 

“Yes.” 

Ren’s eyes stayed on Millicent, even as she began to walk out of her hiding spot and jump into Hux’s lap.

He wasn’t too surprised at that. The tension in the pod was still thick. Ren never had coped well with anything that wasn’t killing resistance members, breaking non-essential equipment or staring ahead during a meeting menacingly. At least that’s what Hux thought anyway. Apparently he coped well with babysitting too.

Hux didn’t know what possessed him to make a joke, he never joked. It wasn’t on his list of acceptable things to say in any situation, ever. Let alone the situation that involved him seeing a terrified child be comforted by his main source of stress. 

“What’s her job?” 

Phasma snorted. Loudly might I add. Ren looked at Hux, glaring would be a better way of describing it, almost daring Hux to try something. He'd kill Hux before he could hurt the girl, he’d deal with the consequences later. 

Hux had no intention of hurting the girl, mind you. Simple curiosity rolled around in his mind, even as he felt Ren dig around with the force.

Letting out a breath, Ren tilted his head down towards the girl and quietly said she was one of the Knights of Ren, the new generation. A small smile spread over his face.

This time, Hux snorted and asked if she was a “little small to be doing that?” 

The silence after that was much less tense.

Ren was still reluctant to do anything now the girl was calmer, worried that the two others in the pod would hurt her or plan to hurt her later when they were back on the main ship. That is if it was repairable.

The girl was the first to move, slowly turning her head to look for the ginger cat she had been grasping when she was buckled in by Cardo.

Her face was still blotchy and she still occasionally hiccuped, but her eyes fell on Millicent and she turned in Kylos arms so she could keep her gaze on the creature. 

“What’s that?” She mumbled, unable to be interpreted by Hux or Phasma, but Kylos head ducked lower and asked her “what’s what?” 

Her little hand moved away from his arm and pointed to the cat in the Generals lap to clarify that that was what she was asking about, then moved her hand back to hug Kylo’s arm tightly again. 

“This is Millicent,” Hux said, trying to remove his usual annoyed tone from the sentence, “she’s a cat.”

Hux unbuckled his seatbelt and picked up Millicent, crouching in front of a Ren and the girl. She looked up at Kylo, he nodded and rested his chin on her hair when she turned back to Hux. He was still on guard. 

She looked reluctant as she stared at Hux, as if waiting for something to happen.

She had only ever interacted with the Knights, a few droids and Kylo, so a new face was unpredictable. 

He smiled gently, as if trying to gain her trust, and lifted Millicent towards her.

She waited a few moments before Kylo’s hands moved towards the cats head and stroked her ears. 

The girls waited longer still but gradually pulled her hand away from Ren’s arm that remained around her and stroked Millicent’s head. 

She then quickly moved her hand away from the cat and looked back at Hux with wide, curious eyes. 

Then she smiled.


End file.
